Now We Are Free
by genevieveblankenship
Summary: Aro has captured a rare jewel in Genevieve, a rare jewel indeed. He intends to add this "pearl" of sorts to his collection of talented vampires when she is changed. Perhaps Genevieve doesn't want to join the Volturi just yet? Aro VolturixOC oneshot OOC Aro Volturi


h1 class="title" style="font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;"The girl was sprawled on the cold, wet marble floor, her cell was no bigger than over a meter in length and breadth. She's been there for a while now, just watching./h1  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She remembered her capture vaguely, though what she did not understand was why she was so satisfied with her current situation. So placated. It's addictive.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Footsteps.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The dark robed figure loomed across the frightened creature in the cage.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"As he knelt down slowly, the light adjusted to shatter the alabaster complexion of his face. It emphasised his blood red eyes, and of course that grin.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"" Hello there Little one." He stated in an all too cheery voice.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Hello," was the echo that bounced off the walls, emanated from the girl in the cage.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I'm sure, my pet, you know why you are here." The voice stated again.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I'm not exactly sure, but I get the main idea." She replied once more in a curt but wary tone.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Ah, Genevieve is it? Is this the way it will be? Will you not be a credit to your species and your government. Tell us where the immortal child is.. hmm?" He smiled, his hand reaching into the cage slowly.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The girl reached for his hand. She knew of his capabilities. For a second there it seems like something was rushing through her mind, blurring out the rest of her thoughts, like how one would draw a line on the surface of water thus affecting the sides of the rippling line.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She felt his presence leave.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"" Interesting. You.. don't seem to remember. Must be the talent working." Aro states, his eyes furrowed as he stood back up.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"" No!" Genevieve shouted, reaching for his hand once more. This earned her a quick and immediate reaction from the vampire she clung onto.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"" Yes, my pet?" He purred once more, extremely cheery.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Is there more you wish to tell me.. is that more?" He prodded her, leaning in closer.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I.. Don't leave me here. Please.. I tried, I want to, so badly, believe me, I want to tell you. I want to remember, but for the time being can we please just assume that I'm innocent until proven guilty?" She rattled, her lips landing on the crest Aro wore on his fingers. If she could cry, she would, she would beg, lord knows she would beg for her to be released.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"A sigh was drawn from the ancient's lungs, his sweet breath filled the emptiness between them.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"" Caius will not be please that I am not following protocol, but I honestly see how much you want to remember. I'll.. release you for now, but I will watch over you...em style="max-width: 100%;"personallyem." He emphasised, twisting the lock away and pulling her up by her arm. Keeping her arm behind her back, she was then blindfolded and led through carpeted walkways that reflected muffled footsteps, and then through some more marble and stone .. and then through grass. Probably crossing a courtyard of some sort. They ended up on marble surfaces again where she was unblinded. The avenue was plainly decorated, and it was dusty. Like it was a time capsule from the 1700s./p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"With a sigh, Aro stood back from where the girl sat in a docile state.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"" What shall I do with you now?" He muttered, arms akimbo.p 


End file.
